


Playing On My Heartstrings

by BabyRhinosEatingSoup



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: 10/10 Squad goals, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band, But not explicit, Christen is an angel, F/F, I ain't going into detail, Lots of Sex, Opposites Attract, That's not my jam, There will be other characters I just don't want to list them, Tobin is a devil, Tobin kinda sucks hardcore at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRhinosEatingSoup/pseuds/BabyRhinosEatingSoup
Summary: Riptide was one of the top bands in the country. They had started out as kids with a dream and now they were living it.  They were known for giant parties, stage dives, one-night stands, and the many tabloid stories pushed out about them. Christen Press, Ali Krieger, Alex Morgan, and Emily Sonnett all taught at the same school. They all had loving families and a good community around them. The media always said no one could tame the members of Riptide, but then again, the media is wrong a lot.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 34
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this just kinda popped into my brain. I dunno where it came from honestly. If you're from my other two fics hey howdy hey welcome to the next party. I will be updating one of them tomorrow I'm just not sure which one yet. If you're from there and have a preference as to which gets updated first let me know. Anyway here this is. I think it's a bit of a mess right now but I'll get it together in later chapters. Enjoy the read diggidy dogs. 🥣🦏

“Babe come on you knew what you were getting yourself into. I said last night I don’t do more than one-night stands. No strings attached that’s what we agreed too. There’s nothing for you to be mad about.” This earned the smirking brunette a slap to the face. “The fuck!” Before she could do anything, the blonde woman was storming out of the apartment. “Hey, I gave you the best night of your life and that’s how you repay me! Fuck off!” The door was already slammed shut before the last words were out of her mouth.

Tobin Heath was a name known around the world. She was lead singer for the band Riptide. It was a cheesy name, but what else would a group of teenagers who spent most of their time dreaming of California beaches and bikini babes come up with. If Kelley had gotten her way the band would be called Sex All Day. Luckily, it was immediately turned down by the three other members. She could still remember that day as if it was yesterday. The day it all began.

8 Years Ago 

_“Yo, I’m telling y’all right now we could definitely win this shit. We’re awesome and hot. Who else is awesome and hot? No one. We’d have so many people screaming our names.” The short freckled teen was bouncing around the garage giving the rest of her friends a headache. “We’re gonna be famous one day might as well start now, right?”_

_“Kell we talked about this. The whole music thing is just for fun. If I don’t go to college my parents are gonna beat my ass. I can’t focus on my studies of I’m too busy rocking out.” Lindsey Horan, the groups bass player, quickly fired back. “I can’t make it a full time thing unless I know it’s gonna work out. That’s what the rents said dude.”_

_Kelley turned to face Tobin and Ashlyn who were both silent. She tried hitting them with the pout but that just earned her an eyeroll. “Oh come on Toby. You know you want this. It’s been our dream since we were in 3rd grade and you got that guitar for your birthday. You spent months learning your favorite songs and talked about it every fucking day. Please tell me your at least with me.”_

_“Lindsey's right dude. I may not be the biggest fan of the education system, but I gotta go to college bro. I need a degree and a job that’s actually reachable not some fantasy. Besides, my brain ain’t working right. I haven’t been able to write a song for over a month. It’s useless.” The lanky teen shrugged before turning her attention back to lightly strumming her guitar._

_Finally, the drummer spoke. “Now hold up just a minute. What’s the harm in trying out for the gig? It’s money that we can make on the side and it won’t be that big of a distraction. We just need a name for the band right now not new songs.”_

_“How have we gone 4 years without a name? I feel like that’s one of the first things we were supposed to do.” Lindsey just got shrugs from everyone._

_There was some silence before Kelley spoke. “I got it! Sex and Music. Those are the two things we all love most right? It’s a perfect name.” More silence and then the rest of the group burst out in laughter. “Okay, rude. How about The Sex Gods?” Laughter turned into cackling. “Sex All Day! That basically describes Tobin’s and Ash’s life therefore it works great.”_

_“Kelley we wouldn’t be getting any sex if we named our band that shit. It’s just dumb. People would laugh and turn us down the minute they saw it on the sheet. Get your damn mind out of the gutter and stop being stupid yeah?”_

_“Riptide.”_

_“What?”_

_“Riptide.”_

_“Explain.”_

_“We like the ocean. The ocean connects to California. That’s where we’ve always dreamed of going. In California they have lots of babes. It hits all the bases. Can we get lunch now? I’ve been asking for food for the past hour and y’all just say in 5 minutes every time.” They all stared at Lindsey for a moment before nodding._

Present Day

The memory always put a smile on Tobin’s face. They had gone out to lunch after that. In fact they went to The Hub where the signup sheet had been. That day they let Kelley march over to the sheet and put Riptide down. It hadn’t even been the first sign up sheet. They were lucky number 37. Apparently, a lot of people had Kelley’s idea in mind. However, they had been the ones to climb the ladder and get the gig. Not even a year in they were noticed by the head of OOSA Records, Vlatko Andonovski. The man had quickly taken the 17-year-old girls to the side after their set and gave them his business card. They called him the next day and the rest is history. 

Tobin stood with a sigh and slipped on some clothes. As she cleaned up the mess on the floor, she couldn’t help but smirk when she found the bra of the girl that had just left her room. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Some women just didn’t understand the meaning of one night only. She was always sure to tell them that before they left whatever bar or club they were at. She never went for the super drunk ones. She may be a bit of an asshole, but she wasn’t fucking someone who couldn’t consent. 

As she strolled into the kitchen the penthouse elevator dinged and Ash came in tossing Tobin a muffin which she thankfully caught. Any reason why I heard an angry blonde woman on the phone saying Tobin Heath was an asshole?” 

“Hey, I was clear with her. She probably only wanted to stick around for the good sex and money. That’s these chicks want now a days bro. They wanna be fucked good and then given all the fucking diamonds in the world. I ain’t falling into that shit.” 

“Whatever you say bro. I ain’t judging you. I took someone home last night too. Total babe. Pretty brunette who couldn’t get enough of me. I think her name was Ava…no Amber…ALI! It was Ali. Boy was she good in bed. I got her number too. Unlike you and the other rascals I actually look for something more then a quick fuck.” 

“Sorry that I like to fuck it and chuck it, pump and dump, hit It and quit it, hump and dump…the list just goes on and on my dude. It’s the way I live, and I don’t plan on stopping. You know I don’t like stable relationships. They just don’t feel right to me. Why spend thousands of dollars on dates and romance when you can just have really good sex every night with different people? Never a dull moment in my bed.” Ashlyn smacked her friend in the arm which only made her smirk grow.

“Whatever dude. Kelley and Linds just texted saying they’re on their way to the studio. If we head out now, we should be arriving at the same time. Let’s roll you can eat the muffin in the car.” 

“I will not be eating this muffin in my car. Are you crazy? That is my child and she is not getting dirty thank you very much.” 

“Tobin, your car is a beat up Jeep named Miss Sally (A/N: I feel like she needs to be in every one of my fics now even if she’s just a car). It’s literally the cheapest car you own yet you insist on driving it everywhere. IT’s going to crap out eventually and we’ll be stuck in the middle of LA being beeped at by a bunch of assholes.” 

“Too fucking bad. I’m eating my muffin right here and then we can go.” Upon seeing Ashlyn’s death glare Tobin shoved the chocolate chip muffin in her mouth and grabbed her keys. She choked on it for a minute but managed to get it down. “Alright lets move out.” Tobin grabbed her guitar case and they headed to the garage. After the session the gang was heading out to the beach and that was probably the only part of the day Tobin was looking forward too. She loved band practice, but her head was still pounding from her hangover and she wasn’t ready for the noise that was about to hit her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are basically frat bros and yes their main vocabulary consists of bro, yo, dude, man, dope, and dog.🥣🦏

“You know I think the best thing we’ve ever invested in is this damn beach house. We get our own private area where no screaming fans can bother us. Not that I don’t love them and the attention, but sometimes I just wanna sit out and tan in peace.” 

“Kelley, you don’t tan. You burn and then gain a few more freckles, but I agree it’s pretty awesome. Plus, our neighbors are like never here. We’ve had this place for 2 years now and I don’t think I’ve ever seen them once.” Tobin stated while lifting her head to look at the house not to far from there’s. She had always wondered who owned it. Sometimes they would come down and there would be a new plant on the porch or a new decoration in the window proving that someone did in fact live there. 

Eventually the women stood from the sand and decided to hit the water. They all loved to surf, and the waves were looking pretty good today. Due to the fact that they were supposed to be pushing an album out in the next few months they hadn’t been able to surf in what felt like forever to them. As they grabbed their boards, they noticed Lindsey was unmoving. “Dude are you coming or what? You’ve been talking about catching some waves for like 5 days now.”

“Nah, I think I’m gonna hang back. The gym killed me this morning. I kind of forgot we were planning on surfing and did leg day. Moving is not on my list of things to do today. Y’all go ahead I brought a book.” The blonde waved them off and leaned back in her beach chair in hopes to finally enjoy some peace and quiet. She loved her friends, but boy were they loud…all the damn time. 

Lindsey was a good 10 minutes into her reading session when she heard a car pull up near her. She frowned and turned her head in confusion. No one else was ever on this half of the beach. They owned the last house to the left and it was almost like their sacred corner. Granted, anyone from the other houses could come down here, but that never happened. It was all older people who enjoyed sitting out on their porches watching their grandchildren build sandcastle or something. She was shocked to see a car had pulled up to their neighbors house. 

Lindsey turned to the water where her friends were. They were way to far out to get their attention and not have the neighbors notice. Out of the whole group Lindsey was the most reserved. There was no way she was doing introductions. Instead, she buried herself back behind her book. She knew the others would be annoyed. They all had been wondering who the hell lived in that house, but it was their fault for not being here. 

Lindsey looked over a second time when she heard the house door shut. She hadn’t even caught a glimpse at who had gone inside. She didn’t want to seem like a creep and stare and now she had missed the chance to see who it was. 

“Yo Linds, you missed some killer waves bro. Ashlyn absolutely sucked today. I thought we lost her for a second and then she comes up spitting out water. It was hilarious.”

“Yes, me almost drowning is just the funniest thing ever ain’t it.” Ashlyn smacked Kelley in the back of the head before collapsing onto her towel. “It wasn’t even all my fault. Tobin over here decided to take the same wave as me! Asshole.”

“Nah man I called dibs on it. Which would make you the asshole. You’re like deaf out there man. Every time we call dibs in a voice slightly below shouting you don’t hear us. It’s wild. It’s like how when we turn on a fan and you claim the white noise gives you hearing problems. Like that makes any sense.” Tobin kicked sand her friend which cause her to be towel whipped in the calf. “Ow fuck. Dude that hurt.”

“Actually, I did some research on this stuff dude. Some types of background noise can mess with some peoples hearing ability. It’s true facts. The sound of the waves and shit probably just cause Ash’s ears to peace out for a hot second.” 

“See, Lindsey gets it. Let’s all listen to the one with the brain here ladies. I told you guys…hey wait a second is that a car outside the neighbors house.” All heads turned to look at the usually empty driveway except Lindsey’s. “Dude! Did you see who it was? Is it some mega celebrity? Another set of old folks?”  
“Hot beach babes!” Kelley grabbed Lindsey’s shoulders and shook the poor woman. “Please tell me it’s hot beach babes. We don’t got any of those. Aw man that would be dope. We stroll on over there and lay the charm on thick and boom fun times.” 

Lindsey just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “I was too nervous to actually look over. I felt weird just staring at their car waiting for them to come out. They were taking a while, so I looked away and didn’t look back until they were inside already.” 

Tobin plopped down in the sand with a sigh. “Looks like we’ll never know. We’ll probably go inside for one second and poof they’re gone. The only proof of their existence will be a new fucking plant.”

“Oh hell no. We have been debating about who lives here for the past 2 years. We have a bet going and I am getting 50 bucks from each of you because it’s going to be hot beach babes living in that house. We are going to be good neighbors and introduce ourselves.” 

“Hold the fuck up dude. Say they are some chicks. What if they know who we are? That would ruin our private spot. They would take pictures and then we’d have to deal with paps waiting for us to leave. We’ve managed to keep this out little place for a long time. No one knows and that’s a miracle. The fans found our first apartment within like 2 days. We are not losing this place.” Ashlyn blocked Kelley’s path, but the freckled woman was not being stopped by nobody. 

“Too bad. If they’re gonna start showing up while we’re here, they’ll eventually figure it out themselves. If we actually go and introduce ourselves, we’ll be able to tell if they’re gonna cause any trouble. I’d rather be prepared.” With that Kelley walked right around the drummer and made her way towards the house.

The rest of the band stood and raced after her. When they made it to the front door Kelley took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock. “Dude would just knock on the door. It’s not like you’re about to fucking propose or some shit.”

“Would you shut it. I was about to knock and now you just interrupted me. We are about to meet these people for the first time sorry if I wanted to compose myself for a moment Ashlyn. Now you’ve totally fucked up the vibe I was going for.” Kelley smacked her friend in the face and turned back to the door. Before she could knock Ashlyn was yanking her backwards.

“You have lost your knocking privileges for being stupid. Therefore I will knock. What kind of vibe do you even need to knock on someone’s door?”  
At this point Tobin was leaning against the house wearing her disappointed parent look and Lindsey was moving passed both arguing women to shake the hand of the woman who had heard the commotion and opened the door. “Hi, I’m Lindsey. We just wanted to stop by and say hi.”

Tobin shoved through the still arguing Ashlyn and Kelley and stuck out her hand. “Tobin, nice to finally meet you. These dumbasses are Kelley and Ashlyn.” Upon hearing their names they turned to defend themselves but froze when they saw someone else was with them now. 

“I was right! You all owe me 50 buckaroos baby. Beach babes it is. Hi there the names Kelley O’hara. You can call me anything you want, and you can also call me whenever you want if you know what I mean.” 

The woman at the door stood with wide eyes. “Um…hi. I’m Alex. I’m going to assume you guys are the ones who live in that house over there.” All four women nodded. “Well…it’s nice to meet you all. I actually have to…”

“Who’s at the door Al.” A blond head popped up from behind Alex and peered out at the people standing on their porch. “Wait are you guys our neighbors?” They nodded again. “Oh fuck yeah! I was right! Total beach babes you guys each owe me 10 bucks.” The blonde was bouncing around behind Alex who was now bright red.

“Yeah ha…we’re actually pretty busy cleaning and stuff since we haven’t been up here for around 2 months. So…it was nice meeting you guys and I’m sure we’ll see each other around. Bye!” When the door closed, they could immediately hear the scolding going on behind it. 

All eyes turned to Kelley. “You are a fucking moron.” They all trudged back down to their area. “We totally just made a shitty impression because you and Ash had to be arguing and then you mention the bet to the poor girl’s face. She clearly thought you were insane.”

“Okay yeah but the blonde one did the same thing! She totally would be down to pound ya know what I mean.”

“Yes Kell we all know what you mean! Plus, that just means there’s another you running around and that sucks. There’s only so much Kelley I can take before I want to run you over with Miss Sally.” The group began to bring the towels and boards to the house while Kelley complained about them ganging up on her. None of them really wanted to be in view of their neighbors right now after the embarrassing outcome of their greeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shaky chapter. I haven't hit the good vibes with this story yet. Once I do hopefully it will pick up. Anyway hope y'all enjoy the read. Maybe I'll feel it next chapter. 🥣🦏

“What the heck Al. They were hot. I mean granted I didn’t really get a good look because you were in the way, but I’m sure they were. You and the gals owe me. I can’t believe you really just shut the door on our hot neighbors. It’s been like what 2 years and we never met them? Which is really weird. How do we never bump into them?” 

Alex sighed and walked passed her friend. “Sorry Em. I got overwhelmed. I’m a big people person but they were pretty intense. I opened the door and two of them were arguing with each other and then the sexual comments by the freckled one. It was a lot.” Alex plopped down on the couch and her friend joined her. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Even I heard them arguing from upstairs. I wish I could’ve at least gotten their names. Ya know so saying hi to them would be a little easier.”

“Lindsey, Tobin, Ashlyn, and Kelley. I’m honestly surprised I even remembered them. What type of name is Tobin? I mean it’s cool…but kind of weird.” Alex was met with silence. She looked over at her friend and was confused by the look on Sonnett’s face. “You good?”

“Holy shit! No fucking way Alex! You do realize who you just shut the door on right? Oh God please tell me my friend is somewhat cultured when it comes to music. Like yeah, their music isn’t that pop stuff you like, but my God they’re all over the radio.” When the blonde finished her rant Alex was still looking on with confusion. “That was Riptide. They’re a huge band Al. They like tour around the world and shit. Oh my God they live right there. Holy fucking shit.”

“Um…I’m going to be honest here I have no idea who they are or any of their songs, but you’re basically saying I just slammed the door in the face of some pretty famous people?” Alex face palmed and leaned back into the couch. “Oh God now I look like an idiot.”

Emily stood up quickly. “We can fix this mistake. All we have to do is bake them brownies or something. They would like that, right? Or, we could invite them over for dinner or something.” Emily began to pace back and forth in front of the couch. 

“Maybe that wouldn’t be the best idea. They might think we just want them here because we’re fans after we just shut the door on them. They probably think we’re in here fangirling. Which you are. I think it’s best that we just bring them cookies or something like that. A quick thing that we can just deliver to the door and then go.” Emily nodded in agreement and went to race to the kitchen but was stopped. “We should wait for Ali and Chris. They would want to meet the neighbors.”

“But they aren’t coming until later tonight.” Emily pouted and poked at Alex’s shoulder, but her friend shook her head and got up to go finish her room. “Fine, but if they’re late we’re going without them.” The blonde huffed and headed upstairs to finish cleaning her room as well. 

4 hours later the front door opened and the two women coming through were immediately ambushed by a hyperactive Emily. “Get your butts in here and put your stuff down. We have some important shit to share.” 

Christen and Ali shared a confused glance before walking into the kitchen where a baking frenzy was currently occurring. “Oh hey ladies. We’re making brownies…and cookies…and a cheesecake. We went to the store while you guys were on your way.”

“Could one of you please explain why you’re baking so much food? There’s only four of us and even though Sonnett can take down a cake on her own I think even she has a limit. Seriously, what the heck is going on?” Christen was already feeling stressed. This was supposed to be a vacation but all she wanted to do right now is take the rest of the night to clean this mess her friends had created.

“It’s for the neighbors. We finally got to meet them, and Alex went and shut the door on them awkwardly cause she didn’t realize we’re living next to mega celebrities.” 

“Hold on who are they?” Ali questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Riptide”

“Who?”

“Riptide”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time, but I have no idea who that is. I thought you said they were mega celebrities. How can they be that if I’ve never heard of them. Chris, have you?” The other brunette shook her head and shrugged. “Clearly, they aren’t that big. Alex, chillout with the baking. We aren’t going over there and trying to rub elbows. Why did you shut the door in their face first of all?”

“One of them made an awkward sexual comment so I was confused and uncomfortable. I think it was a joke, but I had just met them, and they had been arguing on the porch, so I just wanted to leave the situation.” Alex responded in a quiet voice.

Christen frowned at this. “So they were gross and impolite. That’s a completely valid reason to shut the door on someone. We aren’t giving them all of this. We can give it to Al’s parents when we go out to dinner with them on Wednesday. It will all still be good by then and they can give them out to the neighborhood and whoever they want.” 

Emily was the only one to protest. However, she was ignored, and she went to her room with a huff deciding to call it a night even though there was a lot of stuff to clean up in the kitchen. Leave it to Sonnett to find a way to avoid doing the cleaning at all costs. 

An hour later there was a knock at the door. The others were still busy trying to put the kitchen back together so Christen went over and opened it. On the porch stood a brunette with soft brown eyes and a small smile. “Hey…um we stopped by earlier today and your friends were at the door. We just uh made you guys some brownies and uh here.” The brunette handed Christen a wrapped plate and a bouquet of flowers. “Anyway…yeah.” With that the woman gave her an awkward wave and made her way back to her house.

“Chris? Who was at the door.” Alex and Ali rounded the corner, stopping in their tracks when they saw what Christen had in her hands.

“I’m going to assume that Emily is patiently waiting for us all to pay her 10 bucks.” Alex nodded. “Yeah that makes sense. Anyway, here’s brownies and flowers from the neighbors. They are sorry for their behavior on the porch.” 

“Wait…does that mean they’re hot? Oh come on now I’m the only one who hasn’t seen what they look like.” Ali huffed and leaned back against the wall in annoyance. After 2 years she had been dying to see who had lived next door. 

“You could always look the band up online technically. If they’re as big as Emily says they should be easy to find.” 

Ali shook her head. “Nope. I want to meet them for real. I don’t want to be creepy and look up who they are. If I do that, I’ll end up doing a deep dive and by the end of the night I’ll feel like I know way too much about them. That is not happening.”

As the trio sat down for movie night Alex looked over at her friends. “You know we’re going to have to do something for them now, right? Like it would be kind of unneighborly not to. I think we should just invite them over for dinner or something. If they don’t want to come, then they can just decline.” 

The group agreed and Ali went up to deliver the news to Emily. From upstairs they heard “You mean Tobin Heath was at my door for a 2nd time in one day and I still didn’t get a good look at her? How am I this unlucky dammit!” 

Christen and Alex both laughed at their friend’s complaint and eventually all four women sat on the couch ready for movies and wine. However, Christen couldn’t get soft brown eyes out of her mind. Emily was right on the money with her guess.


	4. Authors Note

Hello there folks. Yes it is I and I am alive. A lot has happened over the past month. Nothing crazy just some oof moments. I have this lovely thing where my brain feels like it’s exploding usually occurs once a month or so but boy has it hit me every few days like a fucking semi to a smart car. Looking at a screen was a big no no for me. However, it’s been a few days and my head seems cleared up. I am going to be updating all 3 of my works in the next few days. In other news that is much better I have officially kicked my first year of college in the ass and my birthday is in like less then an hour. Got an early gift in the form of a fucking awesome lil turtle and I managed to get my final research paper in on time even though I started it an hour before it was due. Just living my best migraine free life. Expect updates. I shall be making my grand return. That tis all 🥣🦏


End file.
